La serpiente, que se envenenó de amor
by MariSeverus
Summary: La diatriba entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, tiene otra razón, según Rowena Ravenclaw


Bien, esta sería oficialmente, mi primera historia sobre los fundadores en sí (Exceptuando esa, donde Snape cae al pasado por culpa de Luna, que es ya, otra cosa) en fin, espero que me quede bien. El beso de siempre y saludos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas (Aunque me hubiera gustado ser "la fundadora" je). Todo, como personajes y demases, es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Dos jovencitos escuchaban con avidez lo que su madre les comentaba. Tenía un grueso libro de carátulas suaves y acolchadas en un brillante terciopelo rojo. Aquel libro era la historia de su vida, era sus religiones. Sagradamente, su madre les leía una de esas historias antes de que ellos se fueran a dormir. Antes de que ellos se fueran a soñar con el mundo que estaba por venir.

- Una nueva historia- suspiraba la madre, mirando los pequeños rostros de sus hijos. Esperaban por su voz, para seguir soñando- "La serpiente que se envenenó de amor"

A su hija le apetece; a su hijo, en cambio, le parece que será una historia cursi y sin sentido. Con una sonrisa suave, los dedos de la mujer acarician los finos grabados que, con el tiempo, han perdido visibilidad. Su hija se acomoda en la mullida alfombra, con mucha impaciencia. Su hijo no espera con tanta anticipación a los hechos. Seguramente, se dormirá antes de tiempo y no escuchará semejante historia.

- Todo empieza como un cuento normal...- mencionaba la madre, con una sonrisa- Érase una vez...

_El ambiente no estaba definido. Ligeramente desolado y frío, estaba el mundo durante aquellas épocas. Las piedras estaban apiladas, curiosamente, en una fina estructura. Años de trabajo habían llevado a un nuevo orden. Algo que tenía nombre y estandarte propio. Se llama Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Estaría dedicada a formar a aquellos jóvenes, con habilidades especiales, que no tuvieran una cabida exacta en un mundo normal. Muy bien, como una persona normal lo podría decir, una escuela para raros._

_Pero Hogwarts no era sólo una escuela de piedra. Era también la ilusión de cuatro seres, cuatro individuos, cuyas magias desarrolladas servirían de conocimiento para generaciones futuras._

_Salazar Slytherin, el reservado hombre al cual las serpientes entendían y buscaban. Había sido uno de los estrategas, uno de los fundadores más resaltantes de aquella época. Conjuntamente con Godric Gryffindor, un valiente guerrero que enfundaba una espada enjoyada. El conocimiento y la práctica, lo colocaban Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Hufflepuff era muy conocida por ser amante de la amistad. No había discriminaciones para ella y, por un tiempo, eso estaba bien para Salazar, Rowena y Godric. Los cuatro creían que había ciertas tendencias que los diferenciaban entre sí. Por ende, para no entrar en dilemas, construían un espacio propio que los identificara._

_Por mucho tiempo, Rowena enseñó sus lecciones en el campo. Las flores y las aves, se acercaban a escuchar la risa de los niños y sus lecciones sobre la vida y la magia. Helga, por otra parte, adoraba jugar con los niños y hacerles entender que el mundo era para todos. Salazar impartía sus clases desde la oscuridad y creía en la pureza de la misma. Godric, además, entendía que las habilidades formaban el cuerpo y que la espada, por ser más larga, no era la mejor, si no por su tipo._

_Durante años, pese a las diatribas sobre los conocimientos impartidos por cada cual, las cosas funcionaron. Sin embargo, muchos libros y textos antiguos hablaban de una discusión entre Salazar Slytherin, el hombre serpiente, y Godric Gryffindor, el hombre cuya sangre exudaba valentía. Todo un concepto, entre los puros y los impuros, comenzaba a fraguarse entre ellos._

_Pero, ¿Por qué?_

_Salazar, pese a ser muy reservado, se encontró ensimismado por aquella mujer de brillantes conocimientos. Rowena lograba despertar la poca luz que un cuerpo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Pese a no querer aceptarlo, Salazar tenía un punto débil. Aquel punto débil, lograba evitar que su cansina discusión llegara muy lejos. No podía dejar allí lo que le motivaba a soportar las pesadas botas de Godric y su indeseable charla._

_Lo que nos llevaba al punto original, su discusión. Por años, Salazar intentó conquistar a Rowena de muchas formas. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a amar. No sabía cómo conseguirlo y observaba pasar el tiempo y su lozanía. Rowena parecía estar consciente de ello, pero parecía despreocupada también._

_- Buenos días, Rowena- musitaba Salazar, con enormes papiros entre sus manos. Plumas y tinteros estaban en su escritorio. En enormes letras, Salazar enlistaba a sus estudiantes predilectos. Aquellos, que tendrían el placer de estudiar en su casa._

_- Quisiera Saber, ¿Qué has hecho este día?- preguntaba la mujer, sin mirarlo demasiado. Sus brillantes ojos se encontraban con los oscuros orbes de aquel hombre frente a ella. Los cortaba, como la oscuridad cuando se come a la luz._

_- ¿Qué he hecho?- respondió Salazar, incapaz de retirar su vista de aquel delgado rostro._

_- Sí, ¿Por qué Godric se ha ido, molesto? ¿Han discutido una vez más?_

_- No quiere entender que la magia es simbología de pureza. ¿Qué pueden saber unos mestizos, que su vida han pasado desintegrando a la sangre?_

_- ¿Cómo pueden los "mestizos", saber que lo son? ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?_

_- No debemos aceptar mestizos. La magia debe mantenerse pura, intacta.- Le desafió Salazar, siseando con su voz. Las serpientes bien pudieron escucharlo._

_- A veces, no puedo entenderte- dijo la mujer y aquellas palabras, herían tanto como la espada que Godric podía clavar en su cuerpo. Levantó la vista, cuando se vio obligado a disminuir las discusiones._

_- Pero puedes entender muy bien a Godric, asumo. Nunca te quejas cuando él..._

_- Quiere lo mejor para todos._

_Rowena no hablaba más. Con decepción, ella se iba. Salazar permanecía helado en su lugar, sin atreverse a mirar como su pensamiento y cuerpo, por decirlo de una forma particular, se alejaba. Estaba terriblemente enamorado y necesita con desesperación el calor de su cuerpo. Desgraciadamente, era un hecho que Rowena no tenía interés en él._

_Rowena siempre fue su deleite. Exquisito cuerpo que danzaba entre banales piezas de tela que, apenas, lograban cubrir sus encantos. Siempre fue libre, sonriente ante los sucesos. Por ello, no creía que podría conquistarla. Su oscuridad y propios prejuicios, podían acabar con su brillo en un golpe nefasto._

_Y la tuvo, en su momento. Muy pronto, Rowena sintió debilidad por aquellas artes oscuras, que caminaban bajo el nombre de Salazar Slytherin. Su romance, lejos de ser algo de cuentos de hadas, era muy singular. No era un romance que todos recordaban, era más bien algo de lo cual todos se sorprendían cuando llegaba hasta sus bocas._

_Se sintió atraída por pequeños detalles que Salazar se vio obligado a darle. Tantos regalos y ofrendas, terminaron por amansar el corazón de su rebelde Rowena. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Los regalos y las palabras se iban alguna vez. Y, muy pronto, Rowena lo entendería._

_Su relación se convirtió en algo más íntimo, personal. Con otras pocas palabras dulces, ella se encontró en una situación comprometedora. Había hecho de su cuerpo, una propiedad pura de Salazar. Aquello era su perfecto sueño. Que aquella mujer divina, a quien viera en los ríos de aguas cristalinas, fuera suya. Casi podía olvidar que la pureza lo era todo. En la oscuridad de sus prejuicios y su hogar, ellos hacían el amor._

_La nívea piel de su encanto, brillaba bajo el pequeño fuego que crecía en su chimenea. Sus brillantes ojos se veían exhaustos y, difícilmente, podían mantenerse en vilo. Acarició su rostro, antes de permitirle descansar de él y sus acciones. Rowena era muy hermosa, era todo un deleite sensual y él, como la serpiente, se hipnotizó con su mirada. La dejaba allí, bajo el manto cálido de su propia piel de serpiente de cascabel negra._

_Pero no todo era felicidad, no todo era dulce y rosa. La fundadora había descubierto un gran secreto tras su "epifánico" encuentro. Rowena tenía un secreto, un oscuro y sucio secreto, que podía generar discordia._

_Su secreto crecía y crecía, sin que los demás lo notaran. Pero las mentiras caen como las gotas de lluvia. Godric estaba muy preocupado por la alicaída Rowena, que sus clases no impartía más._

_¿Qué sucedía con aquella preciosa mujer?_

_Pálida. Rowena estaba pálida, lívida. En sus aposentos privados, su cuerpo descansaba, lánguido en la cama. ¿Por qué Rowena lucía abultada? ¿Por qué su rostro estaba tan pálido? Rowena..._

_- Godric...- suspiraba la mujer- Godric, no sé qué he hecho._

_- ¿Te sientes bien, Rowena?_

_- No y creo que...- decía, pero sus labios cerraba de un golpe. Por la unidad del castillo, ella debía hablar. Por la unidad de quienes le habían fundado con tanto deseo y ahínco- Creo que un hijo tendré, Godric. Un niño nacerá, fruto de mi cuerpo._

_Aquellas palabras eran ensordecedoras, difíciles de aceptar. En la oscuridad de aquella habitación, Salazar Slytherin escuchaba lo que ella confesaba y creía todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo ella embarazarse de ese hombre? Pero no, su hijo no entraría en ese castillo. No aceptaría nunca a un mestizo. A una mezcla entre ella y aquel despreciable ser._

_- ¡Los mestizos nunca tocarán este colegio!- gritaba perturbado. Godric le miraba, con el odio tan filoso como su espada enjoyada. El sombrero seleccionador reposaba, tranquilo, sobre un banquillo._

_- ¡Ellos tienen el derecho! ¡Lo que determina si son aptos, son sus habilidades, no su sangre! ¡Que todos se corten a ver qué sangre es más densa!_

_Helga calmaba sus angustiosas lágrimas de dolor. El destino, la fraternidad, se acababa._

_Godric juró que, mientras tuviera vida, protegería a todo mestizo que deseara estudiar en su escuela. Salazar no atendía razones y un día, lluvioso y relampagueante, se fue y dejó a Rowena con las palabras en la boca._

_- No puedo perdonarte- le dijo, su voz se hacía eco de su sufrimiento. Suspirando, Rowena acallaba sus lágrimas. Si Godric sabía que lloraba una vez más, podría degollarlo._

_Y nunca regresó, aunque decir "nunca" era una exageración. Aún para todo lo que sucedió. Con el tiempo, aquel hermoso bebé creció y creció, en los brazos de su dulce madre. En la desesperanza y la oscuridad, se sumía Salazar._

_¿Aquel bebé? ¿Aquella madre? ¿Y si todo era un engaño? Si sus palabras eran ciertas, él nunca podría perdonarse por lo que había hecho. Su preocupación le consumía, así como los gusanos se comían a una manzana podrida_

_Ese bebé, ese contacto físico. No podría soportar la incertidumbre. Debía verificar._

_Muchos años pasaron antes de que el cobarde Salazar se arrastrara fuera de su hoyo. Muchos años, los que la serpiente tardó en arrastrarse fuera de aquel hoyo, donde la madre y el hijo crecían. Aquella suave voz, se escuchaba más alto conforme caminaba._

_Allí estaba, en aquel hermoso bosque que circundaba lo que habían bautizado "Hogwarts" gracias a ella y sus sueños. Un pequeño niño estaba atento, mientras ella le relataba una historia. Así, supo que ella siempre había tenido la razón. Y, desde entonces, Salazar regresó a reencontrarse con sus aliados. A morir en el castillo y a brindarle lo que no pudo ofrecer, sino con palabras, a Rowena y a su hijo._

La madre detenía aquella historia. El reloj sobre la cocina, anunciaba con sus suaves campanadas que era la hora de dormir. Su hija suspiraba, risueña, pero su hijo no entendía la historia.

- ¿Cómo supo que era el amor de su vida?

- Porque Rowena tenía esta historia. Ella la escribió.

- ¡Es preciosa!- suspiraba su hermana- Ella era una gran escritora.

- Todas nosotras seremos grandes escritoras. Muy pronto, vivirás tu historia y, para tus hijos, la harás plasmar en papel.

- ¿Y Salazar?

- El veneno del amor es muy poderoso. Salazar aprendió que no todo lo que se lee en la cubierta es cierto. Que debe ver más allá del marco de página para entender una historia.

- Es cierto- mencionaba Albus con una sonrisa- Ha sido interesante, también.

Aquella madre lo sabía, la curiosidad picaba muy fuerte. Ambos hijos se despedían, con un beso en la mejilla para su madre. Con sonrisas, se dirigían a sus camas, mientras ella iba a cobijarlos. Como cada noche.

- Buenas noches Rowena. Para ti y para Salazar, buenas noches. ¿Qué cuento me vas a contar mañana? Ya me dirás.


End file.
